


Sacrificio

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen: una secta gotica secuestra a Spencer pensando que es virgen ¿podran encontrarlo a tiempo?





	Sacrificio

El equipo estaba en la sala de conferencias habían sido llamados temprano aún no salía el sol,las fotografías eran claras y el forense decía que había un   
cóctel de drogas en la sangre 

-6 hombres todos drogados y sin lesiones de tortura, fue por sobredosis-dijo Spencer 

-la edad varía entre los 25 y 35 años-dijo Jennifer 

-en el examen forense, 2 de los hombres eran vírgenes-dijo Tara

-espera-Spencer se levanto y con el control hizo zoomy vio unas marcas en el hombro 

-una secta gótica-dijo Luke 

-hay como 4 grupos góticos en Virginia-dijo Spencer 

-bien, Spencer y Luke Iran a entrevistar a las familias de las victimas Jennifer y Rossi iran a las escenas del crimen, todos los   
Jóvenes fueron abandonados en el mismo lugar y Tara y yo iremos a ver los cuerpos-dijo Emily y todos se levantaron y fueron a trabajar 

Al rededor del medio día reunieron información cuando pusieron las fotografías de los chicos se dieron cuenta que 3 de ellos se parecían a Spencer

-eres virgen?-preguntó Tara y Spencer se sonrojo 

-encajas en el perfil de las victimas-dijo JJ 

-si soy virgen -dijo Reid y Luke sabia que estaba mintiendo la perdió con el antes hace 2 meses

Flash back 

-no tengas miedo-Luke beso su mejilla y Spencer enterró un poco sus uñas en su espalda mientras Luke entraba poco a poco en el 

Fin flash back

Después de dar el perfil salieron a comer algo rápido y Luke no se despegó de Spencer en ningún momento no se habían percatado que los estaban fotografiando en especial al castaño 

-no será tan fácil secuestrarlo, es un FBI-dijo la mujer viendo como discretamente el moreno ponía su mano en la cintura del menor 

Regresaron a casa como a las 11 y ya no había trenes Luke llevo a Spencer a su casa

-gracias Luke en verdad este caso me tiene nervioso-dijo Spencer 

-te cuidaré no quieres que me quede?-preguntó Luke

-no estaré bien anda vete-dijo Spencer besando sus labios y Luke se fue y cuando iba subiendo a su coche pero presentía que había pasos cerca del departamento de Spencer se espero y al no ver nada regresó a su casa 

Spencer se metió a bañar después de secarse el cabello se acostó en la cama se sentía cansado 

Mientras tanto

3 hombre subieron al edificio la mujer vigilaba mientras los demás entraron sin hacer ruido, Spencer nunca puso alarmas   
abrieron la puerta con facilidad,Spencer estaba despierto,desde que escucho ruidos en la puerta estaba en el closet intentando comunicarse con Luke 

-vamos amor contestame-pidió Spencer con el arma cerca de el 

Luke había salido a caminar a su perra y cuando regresó vio que había tres llamadas perdidas de su novio y se preocupó, le regresó la llamada 

-no no no-murmuró Spencer dándose cuenta que no estaba en silencio

-en el closet!-gritó Josh 

-¿amor?-pregunto Luke

-ayúdame están aqui-dijo Spencer 

-¿Qué? ¡voy para alla!-dijo Luke, escucho un disparo pero no supo para quien fue y se apresuro a llegar con su novio  
El castaño lucho todo lo que pudo pero uno de los hombres le inyecto la droga en el brazo y cayo desmayado, Josh quien era el que lo tenia apresado supo que era el indicado para el ritual y los subieron a la camioneta

Mientras tanto  
-le insisti en que pusiera camaras-dijo Garcia

-yo tambien hay que encontrarlo tiene como 3 dias antes de que lo asesinen-dijo Rossi 

-chicos-Tara les enseño una jeringa vacia

-no otra vez-murmuro JJ y llamo para ver si podían analizar las huellas Luke estaba preocupado por Spencer vio las cicatrices en los cuerpos de los demás jóvenes y no queria eso para Spencer   
Llegaron a una cabaña abandonada en el bosque le inectaron otra dosis para tenerlo inconciente y que les facilitara el trabajo por si acaso mantenían sus pies y manos amarrados, era luna llena asi que tenían que apresurarse el menjurje para el ritual.   
En la UAC 

Ya habían dado el perfil 

 

-los asesinatos son cuando había luna llena y la sobredosis fue lo que los asesinó-

-lo tengo mis compañeras de crimen ese grupo gótico tiene la creencia que si sacrifican a 3 hombres vírgenes y jóvenes en luna llena tendrán la juventud eterna y hoy es luna llena-dijo garcia 

-donde es su escondite?-preguntó Luke angustiado

-encontraron los cuerpos en el bosque de Virgina no tenemos una ubicación exacta-dijo Penélope

-pediré a SWATT apoyo-dijo Emily 

-iré por Roxy y ropa de Spencer-dijo el moreno y quedaron de verse en la oficina del guardabosques irían a pie

Se dividieron en 3 equipos Emily Luke y Rossi los lideraran,Luke les dio ropa de Spencer para que los perros la olfatearan y el olor se quedara grabado en su nariz 

Mientras tanto

Las hierbas combinadas con el varios alucinogos fueron colocadas en un agujero con Spencer no hubo necesidad de hacerle la cicatriz 

Spencer comenzó a mover su cabeza como queriendo despertar la mujer volvió a drogarlo y y quedó inmóvil, faltaba poco para la hora indicada y lo metieron al poso sin enterrarlo   
Le quitaron la ropa a Spencer y lo sumergieron, era el tercero y la profecía debería de dar resultado pasada la media noche   
Fue el grupo de Roxy quien encontró al castaño ella empezo a ladrar y llegaron a la cabaña abandonada, Roxy se safo del agarre de Luke y mordio la pierna de Josh, y los demás levantaron las manos 

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta Spencer?-pregunto Luke

-ya es tarde-dijo la mujer y Luke se acerco al pozo para sacarlo con ayuda de los agentes, Spencer estaba inconsciente parte por las drogas y parte por los alucinógenos. Llevaron a Spencer al hospital mas cercano no aguantaría llegar hasta el centro de Virginia, el hospital era pequeño, pero cómodo tenía todo lo necesario para la desintoxicación   
Spencer estaba en una habitación recuperándose, Luke se quedo a su lado mientras el equipo regresaba para procesarlos por asesinato y secustro de un agente federal, el doctor le dijo a Luke que cuando Spencer despertara iba a necesitar a alguien a su lado por los efectos secundarios del coctel de drogas 

-te voy a cuidar-Luke agarro su mano y la beso   
Fin


End file.
